renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Honey Rodriguez
Miss Honey appeared in Canterbury after running away from home leaving everything behind, she decided to try her luck in this lovely town far enough from her past. She worked a the church, and mines saving enough money to buy herself a piece of land, she also got some decent clothing and after years of loneliness she found true love and good friends friends. After the closing of the town, she relocated to Lewes, with her closes friends and family. Currently resides at 4th Fisher St.,Lewes,Sussex with her two kids. Shes the Co-captain of the Knotty Rodriguez, and Rodriguez Riggins, shes also a teacher Science Way and Seafaring at the Sussex University. New Life Already settled in Canterbury Honey moved to 21st. Stour St. where she had also her first wheat field. Spending most of her day in the local tavern drinking and having beer fights with friends she meet a young Canterburian named Mr_Beef who quickly became her best friend and along with his brothers Steqman and Sig "Silver surfer" Rodriguez they became close to her and helped her feel more welcome. With help and support of her many new friends that hired her to work their fields Honey saved enough money to learn a profession and she became a Miller on 20-06-1456. She works the best flour in town for the best bakers, one of them her cousin Starsong and the other one her best friend Zalina. Engagement After some time the friendship between Mr Beef and Honey became more strong as they spent a lot of time together. She had developed deep feelings for her good friend but was not sure it was well corresponded and opted to keep it a secret. But on 07-07-1456 he asked her for a friendly boat trip to the lighthouse, excited Honey accepted without suspecting it would change her life for ever. As they watched calm waves on the lake he got on one knee and proposed, amazed and very surprised she accepted, later they went back to the town and finally professed their love to everyone and celebrated with a big party. After an incident where her bed ended in the bottom of the lake Honey moved in with Beef at 18th Lake St. Baptism Days after the engagement, the new couple got baptized in the Aristotelian Church by their friend Father Darcid on July 18th 1456. Marriage On Aug. 8th 1456 as suggested by Starsong they got married, Honey's arrival at the church was delayed for a few hours which just made the ceremony much more memorable, the wedding was held at the Cathedral in their beloved Canterbury by Father Darcid. Honeymoon At the time of the wedding Mr Beef was on his 2nd term as Mayor and owed himself to the town,so the Honeymoon was delayed by almost two months. Once his 4th term was over they left town and toured around Sussex for almost a month. At their return the current Mayor was found dead and Mr Beef offered himself to lead the town on a revolt and finished the previous Mayor's term. Starting a family A few weeks into the honeymoon,Honey realized she was expecting their first child. They decided to hide the pregnancy for a few more weeks. After traveling for nearly a month they returned home and announced the new addition to the family on a house party, the news was highly welcome for their closest friends. 8 months later Starsong and the rest of their friends hosted a surprise baby shower at Star's bakery & tea shop, after an evening of gifts, food and lots of laughter Beef took Honey back home already tired. Few hours after midnight she went into labor and assisted by Cynth she give birth to Sarah Jayne Rodriguez on Dec. 14th 1456, now her life was completed. They resided in 18th Lake Street in Canterbury, with their 2 cats and pig guard Albert, Honey found herself with some free time between classes all of the sudden so she took a job as Bartender of The Chauntecleer's Perche replacing Jerricho who was the new mayor. In May 1457 as Jerricho's 2nd term came to end and thanks to Beef's magnificent ability to convince her Honey enlisted her candidature and became Mayor of Canterbury following the steps of her husband and brother. Two terms later Honey stepped down as Selene was elected mayor, She occupied herself caring for her daughter and finishing her studies in medicine. A month later she celebrated her first weeding anniversary to Mr Beef with a small gathering at their home. In the middle of the celebration just as everyone was busy chasing after Albert (who somehow escaped from his pen and ran around the town covered on cake)Honey and Beef packed a few bags and left town with baby Sarah and the nanny for a second honeymoon. For almost two months they traveled around Sussex and then England, cutting their trip short they returning home with exciting plans. And in Sept 30th after being home for just a few days Mr Beef opened "The naughty nurse" a poker tavern in hopes to teach Honey how to play and where shes the bartender. December 31st 1457 Canterbury's port was finished few months later the first ship was built, after mastering the necessary skills Honey was named captain of the Rodriguez Riggins, named after The Rodriguez family. Months later after some suspicious incidents the Naughty nurse's poker table got broken into pieces, thankfully Beef had inherited great wood working skills from his brother and managed to turn the broken table into 3 more chairs. With the re-opening of the Naughty nurse Vol.2 Canterbury now has a 10 seat tavern. In August 8th 1458 the second wedding was celebrated as well as the news of a new baby on the way, Honey officially took her husband's last name and is now known as Honey Rodriguez. January 8th 1459 Darren Rodriguez was born finally,after a short labor with the intervention of Canterbury's nuns. New Life In March 1459 Honey saw her beloved Canterbury burn to the ground and relocated in Lewes with her close friends and family. Sometime between March and April 1459 the divorce was finalized, no one knows the reasons except for them. For now she spends her time in the taverns and once in a while takes on the road searching for adventures. April 1459 Honey set up sail on board of the RR with her cousin and her ex brother in law, Steq purchased a cog and named it the Knotty Rodriguez, Honey was named captain. June 1459, returned home only to set sail few weeks later, back to Devon, to repair the KR and help out on their port. After Steq was believed dead we found out he had been in a deep sleep, some doctors call that a coma. July 1459 Returned home only to travel again in order to protect the ships from being sunk by pirates. Once they managed to keep them a float they returned to Sussex to help with the ports, a few days in Dover then back to Lewes to continue the work. Not longer barmaid at The Naughty Nurse... August 1459 Lost Sexi and Evil , due to some messed up events, too complicated to mention here...some say they deserved to die , she begs to differ... Honey inherited the Knotty Rodriguez. Studies After months of saving her money and raising her intelligence, and some of her charisma and strength Honey finally reached level 3. Choosing the Science way she enrolled in the Sussex University to pursuit a career in Medicine and Seafaring. Languages *Master's in Latin: 25% *Master's in Ancient Greek: 34% *Master's in Modern Languages: 39% Medicine *Basics of biology : acquired on 11-04-1457 04:22 *Elements of anatomy : acquired on 21-03-1457 04:24 *Basics of medicine : acquired on 07-05-1457 04:27 *Disease studies: Gravedo (Diagnose of Bronchitis) acquired on 09-09-1457 04:22 *Disease studies: Influentia (Diagnose Flu) : acquired on 15-06-1457 04:36 *Disease studies: Alvei Profluvium (Diagnose Dysentery): acquired on 01-06-1458 04:30 *Advanced medicine : acquired 08-11-1457 04:18 *Disease studies: Pestis : 18 % *Disease studies: Tetanus : 9 % Navigation *Basic Seafaring : 100 % *Advanced Seafaring : 100 % *Astronomy : 100 % *Basic Naval Engineering :44 % *Basic Naval Combat : 58% Army *Basic knowledge of the military : 100% State *Basics of History : 40 % *Study of government institutions : 16 % *Communication techniques : 5 % Others *Stonemasonry 100% Family *Daughter: Sarah Jayne Rodriguez *Son: Darren Rodriguez *Ex-Husband: Mr_Beef. *Brothers: Kendor Mandarin, Jerricho Mandarin (deseased) *Twin sister: Cynth Mandarin *Cousin: Starsong, Cerculetzey6x *Ex-Brothers in law: Sig "Silver surfer" Rodriguez R.I.P. & SteqmanR.I.P. *Ex-Sisters in law: Mysti Rodriguez, Ali Wolfsong *Best friends: Zally Travis, Sara Wolfsong, Alicia Ohera, Raylene Important dates *24-06-1459 04:07 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge!Adv. Seafaring!!. *April 30th Became captain of the Knotty Rodriguez, a cog owned by Steqman. *Some time between March and April of 1459 Beefy and I got divorce, can't recall the exact day since I was too drunk to even acknowledge it...(Pls don't ask). *03-1439 : My beloved Canterbury went up and flames, now all is left is a node with a tavern on it where we gather to drink and mourn till we get over it! . *23-01-1459 04:08 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge!Now I know Astronomy! *01-08-1459 :Had my second child, a boy named Darren Rodriguez. *08-08-1458 Our second wedding, this time was celebrated on the Rodriguez Riggins. *08-06-1458 :Became Captain of The Rodriguez Riggins (Canterbury's 1st ship). *01-06-1458 04:30 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge!Disease studies: Alvei Profluvium (Diagnose dysentery) *29-12-1457 04:19 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge!Basic Seafaring. *08-11-1457 04:18 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Advanced Medicine. *30-09-1457 : Grand opening of "The naughty nurse" Canterbury's poker tavern. *09-09-1457 04:22 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge!Diagnose of Bronchitis. *08-08-1457 : Celebrated first wedding anniversary. *26-06-1457 : Elected Mayor of Canterbury. 2nd and final term. *15-06-1457 04:36 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge!Diagnose of Flu! *26-05-1457 : Elected Mayor of Canterbury. *07-05-1457 04:27 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Basic Medicine! *21-04-1457 04:25 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Stonemason! *11-04-1457 04:22 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Basics of Biology! *28-03-1457 14:46 : Became Bartender at The Chauntecleer's Perche, Free ale for me!!! *21-03-1457 04:24 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! Now I know Elements of Anatomy! *25-02-1457 04:48 : Congratulations! You have leveled up! Science way. *25-12-1456 16:10 : I've received a dazzling bouquet of flowers from Mr_Beef for Christmas. *14-12-1456 14:28 : Welcomed Sarah Jayne. *19-11-1456 04:30 : Our revolt was a great success! I was part of a small group against a little troop of cowards. *08-08-1456 16:56 : Got Married to Mr_Beef. *22-07-2008 06:10 : You have set up your field. Second Wheat Field. *22-07-2008 06:10 : You bought a field. *18-07-1456 12:38 : Baptized by Father Darcid. *07-07-1456 21:51 : Engaged to be married to Mr_Beef. *20-06-1456 04:34 : Congratulations! You have leveled up! Became a Miller.